Traditional multi-stack solar inverters are employed to supply convert direct current (DC) power into alternating current (AC) power to be supplied for commercial and residential use. The DC power source can be a solar battery (e.g., a plurality of solar cell arrays). The multi-stack includes a plurality of power stacks (e.g., power converters) as a single unit and operate together to generate the AC power to be supplied. The conventional solar inverter, however, does not allow the operation of inverter incase if there is any fault in a particular power stack even though the other power stacks are healthy with which we could produce partial power. The conventional inverter also does not have the capability for intentional or planned isolation of a single or set of power stacks while simultaneously supplying power with the remaining power stacks. Further, fault detection within a particular power stack may not be detected early enough to prevent overall damage to the solar inverter.
As a result of this delayed fault detection, further system delay and malfunction can occur, requiring excessive maintenance to replace any faulty components. Also, the conventional inverter does not normalize the number of operations of the circuit breakers, this may result in poor reliability of the overall system.